


Во сне придём к реальности/Through the dream we'll come to reality

by Yar_Kalibrun



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: AU, Alternative Perspective, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Friendship, Other, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yar_Kalibrun/pseuds/Yar_Kalibrun
Summary: О драконе, деве и новом мире, где нашлось место им обоим./About the dragon, the maiden, and the new world to accept them both.





	Во сне придём к реальности/Through the dream we'll come to reality

Были времена, когда его разум был чист и ясен. Были времена, когда его жизнь была полна света и смысла. Были времена… Очень давно.  
Так давно, что поражённое Бездной сознание потеряло почти все разрозненные картинки этой памяти. Оставалось лишь слово — “защита”. Но кого? И от чего? Смысл ускользал, и вскоре Мидир перестал искать его. Мир превратился в искристую круговерть Света, Тьмы, вязкого течения Бездны в костях и скрежета холодных кристаллов в шкуре. А ещё — редких криков боли, страха и ярости.  
Потом исчезли и они.

Поэтому, когда разум вдруг обрёл ясность, Мидир растерялся. Воздух, касавшийся ноздрей, был полон незнакомых запахов. Острый слух ловил множество непривычных звуков. Вернувшееся зрение различало невиданную палитру цветов и оттенков.  
Мидир глубоко вдохнул, задрал голову к яркому небу, где неистово горела огромная звезда — _Солнце?_ — и взревел, вкладывая в этот рык всю мощь своих лёгких, всю глубину своего непонимания… весь свой неизбывный восторг.

Эхо незнакомых гор подхватило могучий голос, раскатило, разнесло так далеко, как смогло — и стихло.

Новый дракон явился в мир.

***

Были времена, когда её душа была юна и чиста. Были времена, когда её путь был ясен и прям. Были времена… Очень давно.  
Так давно, что шёпот Бездны окончательно влился в огненную суть Негорящей, навсегда изменив цвет её Пламени. И когда стылый мороз коснулся рук — она приняла его как родной. Так ей понравилось гораздо больше. Зачем помнить о жгучем огне, когда лёд так спокоен и прекрасен? Смысл пути нежити исчерпал себя, и Эльфриде стала чем-то иным. Её мир перестал сотрясать ужас превращения в полую. Он стал картиной, в которой сны о холодном покое не тревожила ни одна искра. Так было долго…  
Но не вечно.

Поэтому, когда ледяная гарь и горечь сменились свежестью и мягким теплом, Эльфриде растерялась.  
— Её Высочество очнулась! — незнакомый женский голос, торопливые шаги, скрип двери.  
По высокому светлому потолку — _видела ли она когда-нибудь такой?_ — плясали солнечные блики. Ветер из пока невидимого окна доносил ароматы, от которых кружилась голова. А от речей ворвавшегося в комнату немолодого мужчины в богатых одеждах захотелось съёжиться и проверить, не иллюзия ли всё это:  
— Дочь моя! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Не успела Эльфриде хоть что-то ответить, как оказалась в крепких объятиях. Кажется, кто-то пискнул о нездоровье принцессы, но мужчина даже отмахиваться не стал. Он так же порывисто взял лицо Эльфриде в ладони, и она ощутила твёрдые мозоли, какие остаются только от частой работы с оружием. Точно такие же украшают её руки…  
Она моргнула и скосила взгляд на свои ладони. Кожа была гладкой и чистой. Такой, какая бывает только у человека, ни разу не бравшего в руки клинок.  
— Фрида? — снова окликнул её…  
— Отец? — слабый, ломкий голос не понравился Эльфриде, и она откашлялась. — Что произошло?  
— Тебя прокляли, — изрезанное ранними морщинами лицо, столь непохожее на кошмарный лик Арианделя, помрачнело. — Все прочили тебе скорую кончину, но я не верил. Я знал, что ты вернёшься ко мне. И ты вернулась!  
Новые объятия разбили оцепенелое изумление, отозвались в груди ноющей болью, и Эльфриде неуверенно обняла этого пока ещё незнакомого мужчину в ответ. На бледном лице медленно проступала печальная, но холодная улыбка.

_Прости. Она не вернулась._

Далеко не принцесса явилась в мир.

***

Полёт кружил голову давно забытым счастьем. Мидир проносился над острыми хребтами и жадно дышал, впитывал хлёсткий живой воздух всем своим существом.  
Свобода!  
Нечего больше защищать. Нечего охранять. Никаких долгов. Он волен лететь до любого горизонта.  
Мидир сложил крылья и нырнул вниз, к блестящей ленте какой-то горной речушки. Почти на пределе сил погасив пике, он пронёсся над каменистыми террасами с новым рёвом — гулким, грозным, полным яростного торжества.  
Взвиться вверх стремительным рывком — и снова скользнуть в головокружительное пике. Расправить все крылья в недосягаемой даже птицам выси, ловя потоки ветра — и наслаждаться раскалённым жаром столь настоящего солнца.  
Разогревшееся до самых кончиков когтей тело пело, кровь бурлила, свобода пьянила… совсем не так, как ядовитые пустые туманы или дыхание Бездны. Мидир не мог даже вспомнить, когда в последний раз он чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Да и, в сущности, это было неважно.  
Ничто теперь не отберёт у него этот новый, огромный мир, который ещё предстояло узнать.

***

Эльфриде не ошиблась, узнав, что прежняя принцесса даже не пыталась помыслить об оружии. Но она не собиралась жить как та, другая, чью жизнь забрало неизвестное проклятие.  
Однако тревожить отца новыми наклонностями Эльфриде пока не стала. Она принялась аккуратно выведывать новости, слухи, любую информацию, которой добродушная полноватая служанка делилась бескорыстно и с радостью. Повезло с ней принцессе — а теперь и самой Эльфриде, которой чужое подчинение было и внове и не очень. Всё же воины и маги жестокого умирающего мира сильно отличались от мирных женщин, чьи заботы ограничивались бытом и сплетнями.  
Поэтому налаживать отношения приходилось осторожно, и Эльфриде неожиданно нашла в этом доселе незнакомое удовольствие. Вникать в чужие жизни, чувствовать пульс различных чаяний, ловить намёки и подтексты…  
Это было интересно. Это разжигало любопытство, пробившееся упрямым ростком сквозь ледяную корку.  
Эльфриде чувствовала: в этой мирной круговерти она _оживает._ Это больше не пугало — и теперь тоже нравилось.

А ещё пора привыкать к новому положению… и пользоваться им.

***

Мидир никогда не видел снов. Он даже не знал, каково это, поэтому первое сновидение закончилось падением с нагретых камней и недовольным рыком. Как это так — только что он был в каком-то туманном нигде, похожем на смесь гор и полузнакомого города, и вдруг он уже лежит на остывшей земле и шипит, поводя отбитым крылом.  
После нескольких таких падений пришлось отказаться от привычки спать на возвышенностях, и только тогда Мидир смог сделать больше, чем пару шагов по таинственному нигде.

Он не пытался вспомнить этот туманный город — быстро понял, что бесполезно. Да, что-то цепляло глаз, душу, но всё, что Мидир смог вспомнить — лишь обрывки своих чувств: дикую смесь из ностальгии, радости, горечи, разочарования, обиды и гнева.  
Здесь никогда не светило солнце: сколько бы Мидир ни вглядывался в заполненную тяжёлыми пепельными клубами высь, так и не смог различить не то что отблеска, даже намёка на просвет. А попытка взлететь неожиданно прижала потяжелевшие крылья к земле, вызвав жгучую волну _того самого_ гнева.

***

Эльфриде вздрогнула, когда снежно-пепельное небытие вокруг потревожил раскатистый рёв, накрывший издалека подобно волне. Молчаливый покой разлетелся клочьями на ветру, ловя отзвуки чужого гнева, от которого по коже бежали колкие мурашки.  
Да, Эльфриде не первый раз гуляла по этим пустынным местам, так порою похожим на мир Арианделя, но здесь всегда царила безликая тишина — до этой ночи.  
Но кто мог появиться в её сновидении? И главное — почему? Что изменилось?  
Что ж, если кто-то вторгся в её обитель — _опять_ — безучастно сидеть на месте Эльфриде больше не будет.

Морозный туман обтекал длинный подол, стелился к ногам подобно ковру, привычно покалывал босые ноги. Эльфриде упустила момент, когда окружение изменилось, и удивлённо моргнула: снежные холмы с редкими тонкими деревьями сменились пепельной равниной, что упиралась в колоссальный по размерам город. Однако вскоре выяснилось, что это не просто дома, а их нагромождение, хаотичное, бессмысленное, будто кто-то взял и слепил из городского массива неправильные куличи. Такое место просто не могло быть жилым.

— Госпожа Фрида, пора вставать, — сновидение разлетелось, оставив привкус… чужой настороженности?  
Эльфриде вздохнула и открыла глаза. Не стоило проявлять недовольство всего лишь из-за сна. Хотя и почему-то хотелось.

***

Мидир ворчал и потягивался, раздражённо фыркая. Постороннее присутствие во сне его насторожило — но это ощущение быстро пропало, будто чужак просто исчез. Или сбежал. Мидир даже не успел толком разобраться, что же он всё-таки почувствовал: будто морозное дуновение мимолетно коснулось шкуры, царапая сотней коготков.  
Впрочем, раздумывать долго о ночных иллюзиях ему не хотелось. Реальный мир по-прежнему манил, хотя чувство восторга и немного притупилось, дав место рассудку: пора было искать себе дом. Не лежку на ночь, не кратковременное убежище, а место, куда он будет возвращаться раз за разом. Где будет чувствовать себя в покое и безопасности.

Мидир уже решил, что будет держаться подальше от людских поселений, которые мельком видел в своём путешествии. Он не знал, откуда пришли эти неприязнь и недоверие к хрупким двуногим, но был уверен, что это не без причины, и не противился инстинкту. Поэтому над землями, где жили люди, он пролетал быстро и никогда не спускался ниже облаков.

Пустынные и степные земли поначалу пришлись по вкусу: Мидир с удовольствием купался в раскалённом песке, прогревал чешую и кости, однако вскоре яркое, безжалостное солнце и обесцветившееся от жара небо начали раздражать глаза, а общая великая сушь прочно поселила на языке привкус опалённой земли. Ему стало не хватать живых красок, прохлады и влаги. Но больше всего начала раздражать сама открытая всем ветрам равнина. Ни пещер, ни подземелий, куда можно было бы спрятаться, нырнуть в ласковый мрак.  
А ещё здесь были бескрылые сородичи, мелкие, но поразительно настырные и нахальные. Они рылись в песке как змеи, имели толстую шипастую шкуру и громко возмущались, когда Мидир слишком уж задерживался на одном месте. И так дичи мало, а уж для такого, как он…  
Можно было бы их припугнуть, быть может уничтожить часть, внушив должный страх и уважение — но Мидир ощутил такое отвращение даже к проблеску подобной мысли, что попавшийся под горячую лапу _сородич_ был сперва обруган самым грубым образом, а потом послан к своим с известием, что чужак здесь жить не будет.

Кроме того, здесь всё-таки были люди. Не менее наглые, постоянно куда-то кочующие… и охотящиеся на драконов.  
Когда Мидир с высоты своего полёта увидел огромные клети и закованных в цепи неподвижных сородичей, он... изумился. Ярость захлестнула разум воем чёрного пламени. И крылатой смертью пал Мидир с небес, выжигая дотла лагерь слишком возомнивших о себе двуногих. Разнёс клетки, разорвал цепи.  
Лишь когда освобождённые сородичи один за другим скрылись с глаз, пелена бешенства исчезла, и Мидир осознал, стоя посередь чёрного пепелища: он изменил своему решению не связываться с двуногими. Но... не жалел об этом.  
Он никому не позволит порабощать драконий род. Больше никогда.

Равнинные леса разочаровали Мидира: они были превосходными охотничьими угодьями, здесь были реки и озёра, однако для жизни такому крупному дракону, как Мидир, эти места тоже не годились. Слишком мало ему было простора на земле.  
Хотя совсем крохотные древесные и речные сородичи забавляли и вызывали чувство… старшего. Они были любопытными и не жадными, хотя по носу изумлённый Мидир получил, когда случайно едва не вступил в чужую кладку. Две пылающие праведным гневом крохи так поразили своим напором, что он отступил не то что безропотно, но даже пророкотал извинение, не сводя глаз с бесстрашной пары, едва ли достающей ему мордами до подмышек. Да, определённо интересное знакомство…  
Жаль, отсюда пришлось тоже уйти. К тому же, здесь слишком часто попадались люди и ещё кто-то на них похожий. Причём Мидир успел заметить: между собой они враждовали едва ли не сильнее, чем с драконами. Поначалу он даже подумал, что остроухие двуногие, возможно, не так уж и плохи — их он за ловлей сородичей не замечал. Но когда Мидир вмешался в несколько стычек людей и драконов, оставив за собой выжженые бесплодные поляны с дымящимися остовами двуногих, его всё чаще начали встречать стрелами и неизвестными заклятиями при приближении к земле. И это там, где, казалось бы, никого не было вовсе!

В снежном краю на первый взгляд никто не жил, но Мидир не задержался даже там. Слишком дыхание этих мест напоминало смертное оцепенение, а единственный встреченный сородич оказался не просто соразмерным по величине, но и старшим. А ещё донельзя сварливым и неуживчивым. Но зато именно от него Мидир узнал, как и почему люди охотятся на драконов. И чем дальше он слушал, тем ярче в душе бурлила чёрная ненависть, из бессознательной неприязни перерождающаяся во вполне осознанное и обоснованное чувство.  
Подумать только, использовать их — драконов! — как охотничий трофей! Источник редких материалов!

— И откуда только принесло такого не знающего, — белоснежное тело с частыми острыми чешуйками-шипами, похожими на голубоватый лёд, пронзительно-синие глаза и могучее телосложение. Мидир на его фоне казался гораздо тоньше и изящнее, хотя и полагал себя довольно мощным.  
Старый дракон снежного края взирал на Мидира как на нашкодившего птенца, и тот не мог избавиться от этого чувства, хоть и точно знал, что сам тоже прожил совсем не мало. Возможно, даже не меньше, чем этот…  
— Для меня вы все птенцы, — махнул шипастым хвостом Норртандр. — Причём неразумные.  
Мидир глухо зарычал. При всём его… уважении к чужой силе и опыту, он не собирался покорно сносить едкое острословие. У него тоже есть Сила. У него тоже есть Гордость.  
— Не зазнавайся, седой.  
Снежный дракон сузил глаза и медленно выпрямился.  
— Будешь спорить с хозяином края на его земле?  
Мидир, наоборот, широко расставил лапы и приоткрыл пасть, вдыхая не только стылый мороз, но и пока незримые токи Бездны, охотно откликнувшиеся на зов. После того, как он попал в этот мир, туманившая разум Тьма окончательно вросла в кости, привычно струясь под шкурой с биением сердца — но больше не касалась сознания. 

_— ПРОЧЬ ОТСЮДА!_ — вдруг взревел Норртандр, распахнув крылья и разом утратив всю ленивую снисходительность. — Чтоб духу твоего здесь больше не было, Разрушитель!  
Мидир опешил. Впервые здесь на него отреагировали _так._  
Или не впервые…  
— Успокойся, седой, — ощерился он, тоже распахнув крылья и выгнув спину. — Я не претендую на твои гиблые земли.  
Он видел ледяное мерцание в приоткрытой пасти Норртандра, видел обуявшую старшего ярость… и страх? Плохо, драться Мидир не желал. Не с этим патриархом.  
— Ты — отрава, — прошипел старый дракон. — Погибель, зараза!  
— Не больше, чем ты, — зло хлестнул хвостом Мидир, взметнув ледяную крошку.  
— НЕ СРАВНИВАЙ МЕНЯ С СОБОЙ! — прогрохотал Норртандр. — Я чую Великую Пустоту, разъевшую тебя изнутри. Ты ничего не помнишь и не знаешь, безумный! Ты уничтожишь всё вокруг себя!  
— И что? — рявкнул Мидир, и по кристаллам в чешуе пробежали чёрные блики — пополам с ослепительно-белыми. — Я осознаю себя. Свою силу. Свою природу. Я _живу_ , и не тебе, седой, говорить, что я уничтожу, а что нет!  
Под конец Мидир окончательно рассвирепел и не заметил, как тяжело блеснули глаза Норртандра при виде сияющей белизны в фиолетовых отблесках.  
— Знай своё место, чужак, — прорычал хозяин снежного края, однако больше Мидир не чувствовал такого всеподавляющего гнева, что пару мгновений назад исходил от мощной фигуры противника. — И знай, если ты навредишь миру — _не надейся на спасение от нашего гнева._  
— Отлично, — злобно рыкнул Мидир и, не прощаясь, развернулся и взлетел.  
Норртандр определённо добился своего — кончика крыла его здесь больше не будет.  
А эти речи про разрушение… Нет, Мидир не удивился, что Бездну в нём почувствовали, пусть и назвали иначе. И не удивился, что её испугались. Он сам когда-то боялся… За что и поплатился разумом и памятью. Больше такой ошибки не будет. Он — _Пожиратель_ Тьмы, а не её марионетка!

И всё-таки, несмотря на все недопонимания и неприятности с сородичами, он… да, он был счастлив. Счастлив наконец осознавать — он не один. Пусть сам иной, чужой, но родную суть в здешних драконах чувствовал всем естеством, и душа теплела от этого понимания. Да и встреча с Норртандром дала ему очень многое. Гораздо больше, чем сам Мидир мог тогда осознать.

***

— Дочь… ты уверена? — король Вильгельм смотрел на косу в руках дочери и недоумённо хмурился. А Эльфриде сдержанно улыбнулась и провела пальцами по узкому лезвию, после чего крутанула древко и звучно впечатала в каменную плитку двора.  
— Да, отец. Уверена.  
Ему совершенно необязательно замечать, что Эльфриде недовольна. Нет, кузнец справился с заданием превосходно: она сама обозначила все нужные размеры и обратилась к лучшему мастеру из всех, кого смогла найти. Коса вышла превосходная, стоило лишь взять в руки — и Эльфриде наконец ощутила… нет, не полноценность. Скорее, завершённость. Цельность.  
Но она совершенно не учла, забыла, что руки принцессы, несмотря на начатые тренировки по развитию тела, совершенно не знакомы с оружием. И сейчас это едва не подвело её. Лишь чудом удалось завершить поворот и удержать древко в руке.  
Да, тренироваться предстоит долго, чтобы достичь прежнего уровня.

Эльфриде вновь улыбнулась _отцу_ — гораздо теплее.  
— Никто не ожидает от хрупкой принцессы отпора.  
Вильгельм хмыкнул, смерив дочь неожиданно тяжёлым взглядом — и вдруг улыбнулся. Его хмурое лицо прояснилось, и Эльфриде про себя выдохнула.  
— Ты права, — в его голосе неожиданно прорезалась гордость. — Моя дочь сильна и без всякой магии.

Это была ещё одна проблема, но, в отличие от прочих, Эльфриде пока не видела к ней решения. После её “выздоровления” король запретил в окружении принцессы вообще всякую магию, даже безвредные шарлатанские фокусы. Первая и последняя попытка поговорить на эту тему дала Эльфриде море пищи для размышлений и поставила перед необходимостью всеми силами выкручиваться из сложившейся ситуации.

Вильгельм был категорически против любого изучения магического искусства. Даже строго теоретического. Доводы вроде “нужно знать своего врага” разбились о глухую стену отрицания и страха. Не помогли ни заблаговременно прочитанные примеры, ни воззвания к разуму и логике. Отец был непреклонен в своём желании оградить “Фриду” от любой магии. Даже от самого знания о ней.  
Это был первый раз, когда они едва не поссорились, и Эльфриде пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою терпимость и выдержку, чтобы на следующий день не выказать даже тени раздражения исходом разговора. 

Тем неожиданнее стало извинение Вильгельма за резкость:  
— Прости за вчерашнее, дочь. Я слишком боюсь, что эта мерзость вновь отнимет тебя у меня, — он подошёл и аккуратно обнял замершую от растерянности Эльфриде. — Лишь намёк рядом с тобой — и перед моими глазами вновь твоё почти бездыханное тело, пожираемое проклятием. Я не хочу тебя потерять.  
Ей пришлось промолчать — чтобы не вызвать второй виток явно бессмысленного сейчас спора.  
— Я ценю это, отец...  
Но это не значит, что она откажется от части себя. Тело принцессы уже крепнет и развивается, а душа Эльфриде достаточно сильна, чтобы привести себя к привычной вершине. Если получится — то и выше, ведь остатки жадной сути Негорящей прекрасно чувствуют бурлящую вокруг жизнь.  
В конце концов, в большом городе всегда кто-то умирает. Нужно только вовремя пройти мимо и забрать пьянящий от обилия энергии сгусток души. Странно было осознать, что здесь их не то что не видят, но даже не чувствуют...

***

Казалось, будто мир кончается именно здесь.  
Огромные скалы просто обрывались вниз, а дальше, насколько хватало глаз, расстилалось море. Бесконечное, безбрежное, постоянное в своей изменчивости.  
Мидир не поверил, что столь прекрасное место всё ещё никто не облюбовал, и несколько раз облетел этот горный отрог, упиравшийся в водную бесконечность. Рядом не было никаких людских поселений — неприветливые скалы пропускали только горную живность, но никак не настырных двуногих. На плато неподалёку раскинулась целая цепочка неглубоких озёр, из которых по узкому каньону несла звонкие воды мелкая речушка. Сами утёсы были изрезаны ветрами и порою напоминали странные, ни на что не похожие изваяния, что в закатном свете приобретали совершенно причудливые образы.  
Мидиру понравилась жутковатая, совершенная в своей дикости красота этого места — столь непохожая на любое упорядоченное разумом и руками место. Ещё больше ему полюбились глубокие гроты, в которых будто клубилась сама предвечная Тьма. Всё-таки он никогда полноценно не принадлежал Пламени, а Бездна больше не была чужой и чуждой. Только и Норртандр ошибался — Бездна ведь совсем не Пустота…

После ещё одной придирчивой проверки округи Мидир отыскал прекрасный грот, вход в который был прикрыт от буйства непогоды широким выступом-карнизом, и при этом можно было без лишних прыжков и полётов выйти к обрыву в море.

Единственным его соседом в этих краях оказался молодой скальный сородич, поначалу попытавшийся показать, что это он тут самый главный и страшный, благо размеры ему позволяли так считать.  
Однако Мидир быстро показал нахалу разницу в силе и опыте, в чисто воспитательных целях помакав в те самые озёра. Молодой гневно рычал и дёргался, да толку-то...  
— Далеко твоё логово? — осведомился Мидир, сжимая когти на чужом загривке.  
— Разорить решил? — злобно скосил золотистый глаз сородич, тяжело дыша и подрагивая от усталости.  
— Была бы охота, — фыркнул дымом Мидир, которого этот бой только разогрел. Вот с Норртандром он бы точно выложился до предела, и то, был бы там вообще победитель... — Дичи нам тут хватит?  
От неожиданности сородич застыл на выдохе — и тут же шумно втянул воздух.  
— Издеваешшшься?  
— Я жить тут буду, костяная башка, — чуть тряхнул болвана Мидир и разжал когти, позволяя тому подняться на лапы и наконец-то выпрямиться. — Если твоё логово на другом краю скал, то места хватит обоим. Теперь понял?  
Сородич осторожно, с хрустом изогнул помятую шею, повёл крыльями и хмуро глянул на Мидира. Ещё бы, не каждый день какой-то чужак треплет холку как птенцу несмышлёному.  
— Понял, понял. Отсюда до моря, значит, себе забираешь?  
— Да.  
Бывший противник вздохнул и развернулся, расправляя крылья.  
— Хорошо, живи с тенями! — и сорвался в небо, не дав Мидиру ответить. Впрочем, тот и не собирался.  
Нашёл, чем пугать…

***

Эльфриде стояла почти перед самыми вратами в нереальный город. Он нависал над ней, пытался закружить голову, заставить отвести взгляд от своих неправильных очертаний. Но вокруг неё плясала родная вьюга и стелилась твёрдой опорой Тьма, поэтому неприветливым серым туманам приходилось отступать. С каждым сном на шаг дальше. С каждым сном на шаг ближе.

И вот ей навстречу из этого тумана вышел дракон. Огромный, мощный, с мерцающими в серо-фиолетовой чешуе гранями множества кристаллов. Два… нет, четыре крыла!  
Эльфриде тихо выдохнула — среди описаний местных, неожиданно многочисленных и разнообразных ящеров она ничего не находила о многокрылых, но этот дракон… Неужели он — привет с её подлинной родины, уже почти забытой? 

_Присносущий…_

***

В этот раз Мидиру удалось выглянуть за пределы успевшего надоесть полугорода. Там, за незримой границей, клубились вихри вьюги и свивался спиралями мрак — но не ночной, как сперва показалось.  
Мидир в очередной раз оценивающе посмотрел на завораживающую пляску белого и чёрного — и уверенно шагнул навстречу, на самую границу.

Снег опал, будто ветер внезапно иссяк, и на той же границе встала фигурка, от вида которой в глотке Мидира будто едким соком плеснуло, вызывая низкий раздражённый рык.

_Человек._

Но в то же время… она не пахла человеком. Её одеждами была пепельная вьюга, а глаза скрывала не тень капюшона, но хорошо известная Тьма. А ещё Мидир чувствовал нечто неуловимо-знакомое, смутное, будто встречал уже что-то похожее.  
Или кого-то.  
— Кто ты, носящая шкуру человека? — пророкотал он, оскалившись, и опустил морду на один уровень с чужачкой.  
— Отвергнутая Пламенем, — не отшатнулась, не дрогнула. А мягкий, негромкий голос неожиданно оказался исполнен Силы, от которой чешуйки на шее буквально встали дыбом. Никогда Мидир не слышал, чтобы _человек_ так говорил. Почти как дракон. Почти как… он сам. — А кто ты?  
Мидир так и не смог увидеть её взгляд — всё прятала Тьма под видом тени.  
— Потомок Первородных, — медленно отозвался он, выпрямляясь и расправляя крылья. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Сплю, — по бледным губам скользнула улыбка, и, словно отзываясь на неё, за спиной Отвергнутой колыхнулась крылом Тьма. — А ты?  
— Тоже, — этот разговор изначально был каким-то неправильным. Но что вообще в этом странном месте могло считаться правильным?  
— Какое совпадение, — теперь она тихо усмехнулась, и морозное облачко с её губ сорвалось новым вихорьком. — Как твоё имя, Потомок?  
— Сперва назовись ты, — Мидир склонил голову набок и снова ощерился. Почти дружелюбно.  
— Эльфриде, — она плавно поклонилась, взметнув полы из пепельного снега. — Здесь же меня знают под именем Фрида.  
— Мидир, — он коротко кивнул, пустив меж зубов короткий язычок бледного пламени. — Здесь тоже.  
Неожиданно Отвергнутая рассмеялась, и вокруг неё родился звонкий вихрь, едва не заставивший Мидира сделать шаг назад. Она развела ладонями мороз и Тьму, размазывая их по воздуху, как кровь по камням, и не было в ней ни страха, ни пустоты… ни безумия.

***

Эльфриде не могла поверить в такое совпадение. Присносущий дракон! Здесь! Последний осколок Изначальной эпохи — и она, последний осколок эры Огня! А ведь ещё от него буквально несло прекрасно знакомой Тьмой, точно такой же как та, что сейчас танцевала под её собственными пальцами. Какая великолепная ирония…  
— Что смеёшься? — рыкнул Мидир, и его фиолетовые глаза вспыхнули ярче. От могучей фигуры дракона исходила древняя, почти забытая во времена Пламени мощь. Совершенно не чета тем двукрылым слабосилкам, которых Эльфриде доводилось встречать.  
— Радуюсь встрече, — отозвалась она, отпуская и успокаивая нежданный вихрь эмоций. — Не каждый день можно увидеть потомка бывших правителей нашего мира.  
Ноздри дракона раздулись и затрепетали.  
— Не каждый день можно увидеть столь смелого человека…

Они стояли на границе между снежной тьмой и серым туманом. За его спиной — чуждый, но смутно знакомый город. За её — пепельная пустыня, давно сменившая редкий лес.  
Теперь Мидир ходил из стороны в сторону, будто потревоженный хищник, и Эльфриде с каждым разворотом гибкого мощного тела окатывали волны подозрительности и любопытства. Кто бы мог подумать, что последнее ведомо даже Присносущим.  
— Ты тоже не похожа на обычную Отвергнутую, — пророкотал он, когда Эльфриде озвучила эту мысль.  
— Пояснишь? — она едва не вздрогнула.  
— Бездна, — по кристаллам в его чешуе пробежали чёрные блики, от вида которых по спине дёрнуло колким морозом. — Слишком глубоко и прочно, почти не чую Пламени.  
Точнее и не сказать.  
— Ты так хорошо чувствуешь её, — задумчиво произнесла Эльфриде. — Не боишься?  
В ответ раздался странный грохот, похожий на кашель и рык одновременно. Мидир запрокинул голову, распахнув пасть и… смеялся? Да, он определённо смеялся! Гордо, высокомерно, без тени сомнений.  
— Я — Пожиратель Тьмы! — рокочущий голос дракона зазвучал неостановимой каменной лавиной. — Она наполняет мои кости, течёт под моей шкурой! Что мне твой чёрный огонёк? — он вновь уставился на Эльфриде, явно тщась разглядеть её за тем покровом, что всегда окутывал её во сне. — А ты первая на моей памяти, кто так сроднился с ней и не потерял себя.  
— Ты тоже, — вернула она комплимент и услышала ещё один гулкий смешок.  
Мидир наконец плавно опустился наземь, сложив лапы перед собой, и неожиданно заявил, странно мерцая своими яркими глазами:  
— Я буду говорить с тобой.

Не сказать, чтобы Эльфриде была против.

***

Общение с Отвергнутой в мутной ткани своего-не-своего сна понравилось Мидиру. Ему было интересно наблюдать за переливами Тьмы под хрупкими человеческими руками, вдыхать острое, бодрящее дуновение мороза вместо привычного тумана.  
А ещё ему нравилось говорить. Просто говорить, слушать и чувствовать, как разум только больше окрепает от этих странных встреч с отголоском родного мира.

Правда, Мидир не сразу заметил, когда начал чувствовать после очередного пробуждения смутную досаду. Когда ему стало чего-то не хватать даже во время бодрствования. Сперва он не понял причины, но когда осознал — окрестные скалы огласил негодующий, гневный рык.

Тоска по присутствию человека. Пусть определённого и единственного.

Как он мог докатиться до подобного? Неужели только из-за разговоров? Мидиру не хотелось верить, что это — заслуга всего лишь его желания пообщаться. Жил же он без этого, и дальше прожил бы прекрасно. Магия? Тоже нет: Тьма смывала всё, даже мимолетные чары лесных сородичей, куда там людскому волшебству…

***

В этот раз Мидир выглядел раздражённым. Эльфриде уже научилась хорошо различать его настрой, невзирая на совершенно нечеловеческий облик. Да и вообще было впечатление, будто потомок Присносущих вовсе не способен на покой. Так странно: ведь эра Драконов как раз была эпохой спокойствия, неподвижности, стазиса...  
Вот и теперь — вроде бы и сидит Мидир на месте, а тяжёлый хвост так и месит серый туман. Но прежде, чем Эльфриде сказала хоть что-то, дракон тряхнул головой задал вопрос, который впервые за долгое время заставил её растеряться:  
— Почему ты не подходишь ко мне?  
— А должна? — отозвалась Эльфриде прежде, чем действительно задумалась об этом.

Ведь и правда, сколько уже они общаются? Месяцы? Даже почти год, пожалуй, никак не меньше. И если поначалу они друг друга опасались, были готовы к атаке, к подвоху, предательству, то потом это ушло. Растворилось в вихрях серого тумана, в порывах снежной вьюги. Исчезло в ласковых дуновения Тьмы...

— Ты не боишься меня, — Мидир не спрашивал, утверждал. — И уже не опасаешься. Ты давно могла бы приблизиться.  
Возразить Эльфриде не могла, равно как и найти настоящий ответ на этот вопрос. Тьма за плечами задумчиво колыхнулась, собственнически обвила — и отпустила, соскользнув с морозного одеяния.

Мидир ждал, привычно пытаясь пробиться тяжёлым нечеловечьим взглядом сквозь покров мрака над глазами Эльфриде. Даже хвостом перестал бить.  
Она вздохнула — и двинулась вперёд. Пусть они обратили внимание на это только сейчас, ничто не мешало это исправить.

***

— И долго ты будешь топтаться на месте? — раздражённо рыкнул Мидир, глядя, как хрупкий силуэт Отвергнутой колышется в беззвучном шаге на расстоянии в три его шага.  
— Ты так хочешь встречи со мной — встань и подойди, — как обычно, её окружение оказалось гораздо выразительнее слов: словно в унисон раздражению Мидира свистнул ветер и хлестнул снежный порыв.  
— Ты сама это сказала, — в сущности, ему только повод и был нужен. Не признавать же, что ему самому даже не приходила в голову мысль приблизиться вплотную. Это было даже более дико, если учитывать его странную тягу к Отвергнутой.  
Но…

— И долго ты будешь топтаться на месте? — она даже интонации почти смогла скопировать, а Мидир растерянно замер.  
Между ними оставался какой-то считаный шаг. Он вытянул шею, чтоб достать до Отвергнутой — и увидел, что от кончика его морды до неё, до её протянутой к нему руки по-прежнему тот же шаг.  
— И как это понимать? — сдерживаться Мидир не стал, и его рёв заставил Тьму укоризненно колыхнуться. Отвергнутая же осталась как будто спокойна… нет, он всё же услышал в её голосе какую-то странную улыбку:  
— Видимо, тебе придётся найти меня… иначе. Это ведь тебя называют Разрушителем?

Мидир вновь застыл, уже второй раз за эту проклятую встречу. Это прозвище-звание он слышал только от своих сородичей. Оно всегда произносилось с опаской, уважением, неприязнью, почти стало вторым именем… но Мидир никак не ожидал услышать его от человека. Он вообще никогда не вслушивался в крики заживо сжигаемых охотников, ставших его дичью.  
— С чего ты решила? — почти огрызнулся он.  
Отвергнутая вновь улыбнулась и плавно села наземь, подобрав под себя босые ноги.  
— С некоторых пор драконам иногда приходит на помощь другой, совершенно неизвестный, — размеренно начала она. — Огромный, жгущий белым светом и чернейшей тьмой. Те немногие, кто пережил с ним встречу, больше не способны смотреть в небеса без страха…

***

Всё-таки это был он. Даже если бы этого разговора не было, ушей Эльфриде и без того достигли слишком многие детали новых слухов. И тёмно-серая шкура с яркими кристаллами, и четыре крыла — главное, что отличало Мидира от всех местных драконов.  
Ну а сейчас она просто получала прямые доказательства, глядя на то, как сужаются нереальные фиолетовые глаза, как дёргается мощный хвост, способный сшибить целый отряд с ног. И всё же Эльфриде думала, что Мидир не выдержит и вспылит — как всегда делал, когда она пыталась слишком далеко влезть в его драконьи дела. Но он смог удивить:  
— Почему Разрушитель? — только и пророкотал, когда Эльфриде закончила.  
— Не знаю, — она пожала плечами. — Но будь осторожен — вскоре на тебя объявят охоту повсюду. В паре королевств за твою голову уже назначена награда, люди начинают объединяться ради победы над монстром.  
Мидир громко расхохотался, запрокинув морду, и от его странно-угловатой фигуры буквально волнами плеснуло ощущением первобытной мощи потомка Присносущих.  
— Их магия мне не помеха, — высокомерно фыркнул он, отсмеявшись. — А я уничтожал, уничтожаю, и уничтожать буду каждого, кто придёт за кровью, моей или моих сородичей.

Наверное, Мидир ожидал, что Эльфриде будет его осуждать, просить за человеческий род… но ни то, ни другое её не интересовало. Проблемы людей давно перестали трогать душу бывшей Негорящей, да и Мидир налётов на поселения не совершал, ограничивался вмешательством в бои между людьми и драконами. Это было справедливо.  
Единственно, его высокомерие рано или поздно может ему же и навредить, ведь Эльфриде как никто знала, насколько опасно недооценивать врага.

_— Дело твоё..._

Она оказалась права. Пусть это заняло целых пятнадцать лет, пусть об ужасном Разрушителе уже начали слагать если не легенды, то песни точно, но в тот миг, когда израненный вояка без руки и глаза доложил королю о поимке великого чудовища, Эльфриде почувствовала, как земля ушла из-под ног.

Ведь она уже давно не видела снов с Мидиром.

***

В осточертевший до глубины души подземный зал вошла женщина. Тонкая, на вид хрупкая, на вид же и слабая. Обряженная в густо увешанные серебром и драгоценными камнями человеческие тряпки. Насколько Мидир мог понимать, перед ним дочь благородных. Судя по тому, что её сюда вообще пустили — возможно даже принцесса, не меньше.  
Она царственно кивнула тюремщикам, скользнула чёрно-серебряным бликом вперёд и посмотрела прямо в равнодушно приоткрытый глаз Мидира.

Бронированное веко взлетело вверх, и вспыхнувший живым фиолетовым пламенем глаз впился в нежданную посетительницу узкой нитью зрачка.

Только видел Мидир не слабую человеческую фигурку. Он видел изящные и опасные переливы Тьмы. Широко распахнутые снежные крылья, струящиеся перьями из чёрного Пламени. Хорошо знакомое дыхание жутчайшего мороза, рвущееся из чужой груди смертоносным облаком.  
Наконец-то она посмотрела на него. Наконец-то он смог увидеть её глаза.  
Мерцающие тем же фиолетовым цветом, что и его собственные.

Проклятые цепи звякнули, натянулись, врезаясь в тело. Мидир не услышал предостерегающих криков своих тюремщиков. Зато услышал тот самый звучный, мягкий голос, в котором столь искусно прячется Сила:  
— Спокойно. Он не нападёт.  
Что ей ответили, он тоже не услышал. Зато чётко ощутил пожелание успокоиться.  
Что ж… здесь не сон, и он не на воле. Пришлось подчиниться, хотя все инстинкты выли об обратном. Мидир смотрел на своё великое сокровище и жаждал дотянуться до него. Чтобы почувствовать — не морок, реальность! Вот же она, совсем близко! И так недосягаемо далеко…  
Та, кого он столь долго и безуспешно искал во сне. 

На бледном лице _Эльфриде_ появилась улыбка, когда Мидир с величайшим трудом заставил себя лечь обратно. Звон мерзких цепей стих. Тяжёлые веки устало прикрыли глаза.  
— Неужели вы думали, что сказки о власти принцесс над драконами — лишь сказки? — её голос журчал песней, звенел льдинками. — Ваши речи подвергнут меня опасности вернее его. Сохраняйте молчание — этим вы исполните долг моей защиты.

Мидир застыл, когда услышал её шаг ближе. Не дрогнул, когда хрупкая человеческая ладонь коснулась чешуи. Теперь Эльфриде могла разглядеть своё отражение во вновь открывшемся глазу, что размерами не уступал её голове.

 _— Похить меня,_ — шепнула его сокровище с лукавой улыбкой в сияющем фиолетовым пламенем взгляде.

И Мидир понял, что его цепи стали хрупче стекла.


End file.
